ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Oekivs
Go Back Inspiration: The evolved hobgoblins (Picture 1, & 2) from 'That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime' Nickname: Oekiv doesn't roll of the tongue that well, so most other races / species have taken to calling the Oekivs by a specific nickname that has caught on. This nickname is 'Grendol / Grendel' Gren meaning green, and dol / del, meaning doll or mannequin, which is both a compliment and insult to the idyllically athletic body most Oekivs possess. Oekiv Cultures Highland Oekivs: These are the Oekivs that live in on the plateaus above the lowlands, and on mountains as well. Lowland Oekivs: These are the Oekivs that live in the rolling hills, flat plains, and forests. Nomadic Oekivs: These are the Oekivs that wander from one place to another, fulfilling the nomadic lifestyle. City Dwelling Oekivs: These are the Oekivs that live and work within heavily populated, and usually industrialized areas. Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Oekivs have smooth medium green skin that is similar to grass during mid to late summer, where it is slightly more yellow than normal grass. Oekiv skin color and darkness varies a little, but not much. * Hair & Nails: Oekivs have short translucent nails. They also almost always have wavy or slightly curly hair. Oekiv hair starts out as a dark rich green color, but slowly dulls towards black, grey, or brown. Some Oekivs keep the same hair color their entire life, or it fades slower than others. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Oekiv eye color comes in varied greens, from yellow green to sea green, and has varying darkness / lightness. * Ears: 2 Ears. Oekivs have medium length pointed ears that tilt back. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. * Legs: 2 Legs. 5 digits. * Horns & Tusks: Oekivs do not have any horns or tusks, but they do have extra large canine teeth, which for some Oekivs, will poke out of their mouth. * Tails & Wings: Oekivs do not have any tails or wings. * Body Type: Most Oekivs have muscular, but not overly buff bodies, and have a good balance between strength, speed, and agility. It is very rare for their to be a overly skinny, or overly fat Oekiv. This is partly due to the genetics of the Oekivs, and the labor intensive lives that most Oekivs live. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 76 * Longest: 96 * Potential: ~ 102 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 22 * Average Strength of Magic: 55 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 75 * Survival Range: 30 - 170 * Comfort Range: 45 - 125 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 6 ft 1 inches ~ 177 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 8 inches ~ 141 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 2.3 * Record: ~ 24 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 14 * Record: ~ 33 Category:Physical Category:Living Category:Moving Category:In Depth Category:Species Category:Races Category:Oekivs Category:Grendels Category:Orks